


The Headless Lover

by BlueKhaos



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueKhaos/pseuds/BlueKhaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader and the Winchesters come across yet another strange case and decide to investigate it. They'll certainly have to try and wrap their heads around this mystery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sup y'all. I'm back with another fic. This will most likely be three-chapter piece, so it'll be short. Nonetheless, I hope you guys enjoy it. This fic was actually inspired by the movie Sleepy Hollow. XD
> 
> Sorry for any typos that I might have missed.

With legs propped up comfortably on the wooden desk, you leaned back into your chair as you attempted to balance a pencil on your nose. It had been another dull day at the bunker, your last hunt being almost a week ago. You attempted to keep yourself entertained as your boyfriend Sam searched the web for another case.

A couple minutes passed before Sam’s voice broke your concentration. You stopped your balancing act momentarily and turned your head towards him.

“Alright, so there’s been some reports of strange murders in a town a couple states over.”

As if on cue, Dean walked into the room with his plate of food and a cold bottle of beer.

“Could be something right up our alley. What state?” Dean asked.

“Indiana,” came Sam’s reply. “According to the article, all of the bodies had their heads removed.”

“Let’s take the case then. I need this dry spell to end already,” you said exasperatedly as you lowered your feet off the desk.

“You better go take care of that, Sammy,” Dean quipped mischievously as he winked at his younger brother. You giggled at Dean’s little jab as Sam rolled his eyes.

“Shut up, Dean.”

~~~~~~

You found yourself sitting in a stuffy motel room, typing away on Sam’s laptop as you tried to learn more about the case you were working on. Sam and Dean were at the latest crime scene talking with law enforcement. Apparently, another body had been found without a head. For a moment, you had suspected that it might be a local serial killer. It wouldn’t be the first time the three of you picked up a case without finding any supernatural activity.

The motel door swung open as both brothers walked into the room. You looked up from the laptop and greeted them with a smile.

“Find anything?” you asked, hoping that you were wrong about your serial killer theory.

Dean dug around in his pants pocket before pulling out a small item. The object was tossed on top of the table that you were working at and you groaned in annoyance.

“A hex bag? Really?” you grumbled, not at all interested in the idea of witch hunting. You were looking forward to something a little more fun like taking down a werewolf or demon. Regardless of your personal taste, a job was a job and the witch needed to be dealt with.

“We also checked out the other previous crimes scenes and found identical hex bags that were hidden,” Sam mentioned as he took off his suit jacket and loosened his tie.

“Alright, so we are definitely dealing with a witch,” you started as you looked back at the laptop screen. “Now we just have to find where she’s hiding.”

As you looked around the web for possible hiding spots, Dean searched through his duffle bag for some weapons.

“There’s an abandoned shack on the outskirts of town. The witch could be hiding out there unless she’s some hot suburban wife hiding out in her fancy home,” you said as you stood up from your seat. You walked over to Sam and hugged him as he chuckled.

“That’s an interesting choice of words,” Sam said as he wrapped his long arms around your torso. You sighed contently as you melted in his touch.

Dean simply snorted.

“Doesn’t matter whether she’s hot or not, either way, she’s still going down.”

Later that evening, the three of you left the motel and drove the Impala to the edge of town in search of the witch. Once the three of you exited the vehicle and drew out your weapons, you all made your way through the dark wooded area. It didn’t take too long for the three of you to come across a small shack.

There was a small light emanating from the dusty window, possibly indicating that someone was home. Looking at each other briefly before nodding, you and the Winchesters made your way over towards the door. You quickly glanced through the window on the side, checking to see if the witch was inside. Seeing nothing but a lit fireplace, candles, and some items used for spells and potions, you look towards the brothers.

“She’s not there,” you whispered just in case someone was still around.

“Alright, let’s search the place then,” Dean answered.

Slowly, the older Winchester opened the door and the three of you entered the room, still alert of any possible danger. Being the last one to enter, you closed the door behind you and began to search for clues about the witch’s whereabouts.  

You and the brothers looked around the shack for several minutes before you heard the door being slammed open. You whirled around in your spot to see what caused the noise and the sight that greeted you made your blood run cold.

“What in the hell?” Dean yelled when he realized what was standing before him.

Standing there menacingly in the doorway with a large axe, was a towering headless figure as tall as Sam. The headless man dressed in late Colonial era clothing began to make his way over towards the three of you, causing you and the brothers to steel yourselves for fight.

“There has to be a hex bag in the room!” Sam yelled as he started to aim his gun towards the approaching figure.

Once the headless man got closer, Sam and you fired several rounds into the phantom’s chest as Dean attempted to search the room for the hex bag. Unfazed by the bullets, the phantom rose his giant axe and swung down quickly. Sam and you barely had time to dive out of the way as the axe crashed into the wooden floor below.

“I can’t find this damn thing!” Dean shouted in frustration as he looked throughout the various nooks and crannies in the small shack.

As the headless figure attempted to pull his axe out of the splintered floor, you shot a bullet in the back of his calf to slow him down. The phantom began to kneel slightly from the wound, but only for a few seconds.

Not wanting him to recover, Sam rushed him from behind, knocking the headless man over. Sam went over to grab the axe, but the phantom rolled over quickly and kicked the younger Winchester in the shin. The force knocked Sam over as he yelped in pain. You yelled out his name as the giant got to his feet and pulled the axe from the floor with brute force.

The menacing figure made his way over to you, causing you to panic when you realized that you were being backed into a corner. You aimed your gun at the figure once more, even though you knew it was completely useless at this point. You pulled the trigger, but only heard the heart-stopping sound of a click. Your eyes widened in shock as you glanced at your gun.

“Y/N!” Sam cried out as he watched the headless figure raise his monstrous axe. Dean, tried to distract the phantom momentarily by firing his gun from across the room. It did little to gain the monster’s attention.

You dropped your weapon, knowing that your fate was sealed. You felt your entire body quake in fear as you stared at the phantom that would bring about your death. Without mercy, the headless monster brought his axe down. You closed your eyes tightly and shielded yourself with your arms as you waited for the blow. All you could hear was the pounding of your heart against the muffled screams of the Winchesters.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, sorry if my writing wasn't too good. I wasn't really satisfied with it unless I'm being hard on myself. Regardless, I hope you all like this new chapter!

A few seconds passed by and yet, you did not feel the cool metal of the axe slicing into your flesh. Curiosity now replacing your fear, you opened one of your eyes to see what was happening before you.

The headless phantom stood in front of you, as if frozen in place. A look of confusion washed over your face as you stared at him.

“Um…did someone find the hex bag?” you asked lowly, afraid to disturbed the stationary phantom.

Sam stood up slowly from his place on the floor and glanced from you to Dean.

“Don’t look at me,” Dean answered quickly to the both of you. “I’m still trying to find out where it is.”

“Do you think the witch did something to stop it?” Sam questioned.

“I don’t recall witches being able stop a hex bag’s curse unless it’s destroyed,” you replied back. You tried to shuffle away from the corner that you were trapped in, but only succeeded in squeaking when the headless man shifted in your direction and lowered the axe to his side.

“Oh my God! Guys, just find the damn bag and destroy it please!” came your panicked voice.

This got the brothers’ attention, causing them to quickly resume their search for the pesky bag. After a few minutes, Sam was able to find the bag which was hidden behind some logs near the fire place. Tossing the bag into the fire, everyone looked at the headless man to watch him disperse.

He didn’t.

“What the hell?” you asked as your eyes widened for the second time that night.

“It didn’t work,” Sam replied.

“Is that thing actually real?” Dean asked, a little weirded out that the headless man was not a phantom.

Suddenly, the headless man took several steps away from you, causing Sam and Dean to back away from the creature. The next thing the beheaded man did bewildered the three of you.

The headless man bowed before you in a gentlemanly manner, reminiscent of courteous behaviors of the late colonial period. Once he straightened back up, he extended his free hand towards you.

You raised your eyebrows, looking from the hand and back to its decapitated owner.

“Is he trying to be nice?” you asked suspiciously. You were almost tempted to see what would happen if you actually took his hand.

Not waiting to see what would happen next, Sam and Dean attempted to attack the creature from behind. The headless man swiftly turned around, now gripping his axe with both hands. He was about to raise his axe and swing at both the Winchesters until your voice stopped him.

“STOP!” you yelled, worried for the safety of both brothers. Your eyes narrowed slightly when you realized the giant axe man heeded your words.

The decapitated man turned towards your direction once more and lowered his axe. His broad shoulders seemed to sag, as if in submission to you. Sam and Dean glanced at you and the towering figure, puzzled by his behavior.

“He’s actually responding to you,” Sam spoke. “It’s like you have some type of grasp on him.”

“This is officially one of the weirdest hunts we’ve been on,” Dean mumbled as he kept a tight grip on his gun.

“What should we do now? Honestly, I’m at a loss right now,” you asked as you finally moved away from the headless man and over to Sam and Dean. You quickly came face to face with the headless man’s back as he stepped between you and the brothers.

“Are you kidding me?” you asked as you tried to peer at the brothers from behind his back. “Are you actually trying to protect me from them after you _just_ tried to kill us all?”

Just as feisty, your saw the decapitated figure shrug his shoulders. Feeling offended, you poked the towering figure in the back with your finger.

“Did you just _sass_ me?”

Without turning around, the figure responded by slumping his shoulders. At this point, Dean just lowered his gun and rolled his eyes.

“Dude, Y/N has him whipped,” Dean spoke as he watched Sam lower his weapon hesitantly.

“Seems like it,” Sam responded as he glanced at your face.

“Alright, we really need to get back to the motel and figure out what’s going on because this is getting ridiculous,” Dean sighed.

Carefully moving around the headless figure, Sam and Dean made their way over to the door. You began to walk towards the brothers when you heard heavy footsteps behind you. You stopped shortly and turned your head to look towards the axe man. Oddly, he reminded you of a lost puppy and you began to feel somewhat sorry for him. It was then, an idea popped into your head.

“Guys, maybe we should bring him along,” you suggested. Sam and Dean looked at you as if you had totally lost it.

“No, no, and no,” Dean said as he shook his head in displeasure. “There’s no way I’m having a dead dude in my baby. That’s just creepy.”

“And Y/N, you don’t even know if he might turn on us again,” Sam added, not agreeing with your idea.

“Dean, first of all, worst crap has been in your car, so don’t give me that excuse,” you replied to the older Winchester. “Second of all, we have no leads as to where the witch is. He could lead us to her. Plus, I don’t think he’ll turn on us because he didn’t kill me when the hex bag was still intact.”

Sam sighed heavily, not wanting to bring the headless man back to the motel. Still, you were right and he trusted you fully.

“I guess it’s worth a shot,” Sam submitted.

Looking at the both of you incredibly, Dean pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Alright, fine! Let’s just get back to the motel and get this thing over with,” Dean replied begrudgingly. “Don’t come running to me when Headless steals your girl, Sam.”

Sam’s face reflected his annoyance at his brother’s words.

“Shut up.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just knew I was going to end up with a fourth chapter. Anyway, things are getting really interesting for the reader. Enjoy!

The ride back to the motel was one of the most awkward experiences you’ve ever had. The car had been deathly quiet besides the rumble of the Impala’s engine.

You sat in the back of the vehicle with the headless axe man as Sam and Dean sat in the front. You fumbled with your fingers, unnerved by the silence that permeated throughout the car. Occasionally, you noticed the brothers’ glances in the rearview mirror, clearly on edge from the current situation. They were somewhat grateful that the headless figure was no longer holding the axe that was now sitting in the trunk.

Soon, you found yourselves parked outside of the motel. The brothers got out first, looking around to see if anyone was close by. Once they felt that the place was clear, they signaled for you and the headless man to leave the car. Swiftly, the four of you made your way into the motel room. You closed any blinds that were left opened.

“Well _that_ was fun _,”_ Dean spoke sarcastically. “Anyway, Sammy grab your laptop and see if you can dig up any information on this guy.”

“I guess we’re on book duty then,” you added. You turned to the headless man who stood diligently at your side. His body turned in your direction, signaling that you had his attention.

“As for you, you’re just going to relax or do whatever things headless people do. You better not go psycho on us again, got it?”

The decapitated figure simply bowed, not planning on challenging your words anytime soon. Dean smirked, finding your bossy behavior and the hilarity of the situation entertaining.

After grabbing your lore books, you went to sit at the small table in the room. Sam was about to sit next to you when the headless man decided to sweep in and take his spot. You looked at the strange man incredulously and then looked towards Sam.

The younger Winchester clenched his jaw in annoyance and rolled his eyes. He couldn’t fathom the attachment that the dead man had towards you. He turned around and walked towards the small couch where Dean was and sat down.

“That wasn’t really nice,” you scolded the headless man quietly. “I do hope you know that he and I are together.”

This simply earned you a shrug. You sighed and shook your head, turning your eyes back towards your book. Who knew beheaded people could be a bunch of smartasses.

After spending some time on research, your group was able to find some information.

“Alright, so I looked up any beheadings associated with witchcraft and found an article dating back to 1784,” Sam began as he stared at his laptop. “The article tells about a soldier who went on a killing spree after his lover was executed for being a witch. It goes on to say that she was a prominent figure who came from a wealthy family. She was respected by the community for her charitable acts and kindness towards all.”

You glanced over to the headless figure who had been sitting patiently next to you. You noticed that he was clenching his fist rather hard.

“Was that soldier you?” you asked the decapitated man. Sam and Dean turned their heads to watch the interaction between the both of you.

The headless figure slumped his shoulders, giving you the answer that you needed. You gave the figure a sympathetic look.

“Sorry to hear about your lover, buddy,” you replied as you studied his reaction. He seemed to relax slightly at your statement.

“Are we just going to ignore the fact that he went on a killing spree afterwards?” Dean asked, wondering how you completely missed that detail.

“I’d probably go on one if something happened to Sam, so there’s that,” you replied nonchalantly. 

“Holy crap,” came Sam’s voice.

“What?” Dean questioned. He leaned over to see what captured Sam’s attention. “Well, I’ll be damned…”

“Um, are you guys just going to gawk over whatever this thing is or are you going to share it with us?” you asked anxiously. The headless man seemed just as impatient, tapping his fingers on the table.

Sam stood up from his seat and made his way over to you. He placed the laptop on the table in front of you and your headless companion. You were immediately taken aback by the portrait of the woman on the screen.

“What the hell?! That’s me!” you yelled as you pointed to the portrait. “How is that even possible?”

“I don’t know, maybe a reincarnation or an ancestor of yours,” Sam replied, thinking of all the possible scenarios.

“At least we know why he didn’t kill her,” Dean replied as he walked over to your group.

“This night is just getting crazier,” you sighed forcefully. “Anyway, let’s see if we can find some names.”

Sam leaned over your shoulders to scroll down further on his laptop. From the corner of your eye, you could see your headless companion clenching his fist again.

“Chill out, hun. Remember what I told you about me and Sam?” you said pointedly towards him. Sam smiled inwardly, happy that you were so defensive about him.

The headless figure crossed his arms in a slightly rebellious response. You shook your head as a slight grin grew on your lips. He was definitely growing on you.

“The woman’s name was Charlotte Darwin,” Sam stated. “As for our soldier friend, Sebastian Hanley.”

You smiled, happy to place a name to the headless man.

“Sebastian…that’s a nice name. I’ll call you Sebby for short. Is that fine?” you asked the figure next to you. Your smile grew wider when he gave you a small bow in your direction.

“The article doesn’t give much more details, only stating that a mob captured Sebastian and beheaded him for his crimes,” Sam continued.

“That still doesn’t tell us who the witch is,” Dean replied.

Sebastian extended his hand towards you and you looked at it curiously. You glanced up and raised an eyebrow at your odd friend. Sam and Dean exchanged looks before looking at the soldier.

“Sebby, what are you doing?” you asked, even though you knew he would say nothing.

He moved his hand closer, a sign that he wanted you to take his hand. You decided that it was harmless and placed your own hand into his. After lacing his fingers with yours, you clenched your eyes shut as a series of images flooded into your mind.

“What is he doing to her?” Sam asked slightly alarmed.

“Shhh! He’s showing me something…” you answered, still conscious of your surroundings. After a minute or two, you opened your eyes and looked at Sebastian in surprise.

“Wow…that’s a lot of details, but it’ll work,” you spoke to the headless man.

“What did he show you?” Sam asked, wanting to know what information Sebastian had given you. You gave him an excited smile.

“He showed me a lot actually, but now we know who the witch is.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I took a while to update. I needed a lil break. Here goes the final part of the story. Sorry for any errors! Thank you so much for reading this fic!
> 
> Btw, I'm taking requests for one shots and I have 8 spots that are opened. If you would like to request one, hit me up on my Tumblr. You can find the link to it on my profile page. I will post the story on AO3 and on my Tumblr. Check out the tags to see which fandoms I write for. (Also, if you would like to request AA!Reader fics, you can do so!)

_Wethersfield, Connecticut, 1784._

_Adrenaline ran a fiery course through Sebastian’s veins as he stood surrounded by the angry mob of townsfolk. Knowing there was no escape, he clenched his fists as nails dug into his calloused palms._

_“It’s over, Sebastian! There’s nowhere to go!” yelled the leader of the raging mob. “You will pay for your crimes!”_

_“To hell with you all!” Sebastian retorted with poison in his voice. “You killed Charlotte! She was innocent and did no wrong to any of you!”_

_“She was witch! A worshipper of the devil! She deserved to be hanged for her evil works!” countered the seething leader. “And you will join her in death for all the people you murdered in this town!”_

_“Kill me then, but don’t expect me to stay dead. I will come back for each and every one of you, including your families,” replied the soldier cryptically. This only caused the mob leader to narrow his eyes in fury._

_“Demon, your threats are nothing but hollow words. Burn in hell!”_

_The mob leader signaled some of his men to grab Sebastian as the towering soldier attempted to fight them off. Easily subdued by the men that grabbed him, he was forced to his hands and knees as the leader took a step towards him. Looking through the sweaty hair that matted his face, Sebastian’s eyes landed on the giant axe that the leader held._

_“Time to meet the devil,” the leader spoke calmly._

_Time seemed to slow as Sebastian squeezed his eyes shut. Thoughts raced through his head momentarily until they came to a halt. A sultry voice echoed in his ears as a vision of a dark-haired woman materialized in his mind. Her gray-colored eyes stared into his own as a smirk crawled onto her delicate lips._

_“Priscilla…” Sebastian called out quietly._

_“I promise you will have your revenge, Sebastian. Death will not stop you, but only make you stronger. Give into her dark embrace and avenge your beloved Charlotte,” Priscilla crooned as she smiled strangely._

_After those words fell from her mouth, time resumed its natural pace. The thunderous roar of the irate mob pulled Sebastian back to his senses, but the last thing his mind recalled was the beaming face of his dear Charlotte._

~~~~~~

“So apparently, Sebby made a deal with a witch named Priscilla. After Charlotte was tried as a witch herself and hanged, he encountered Priscilla and she promised him revenge,” you explained to Sam and Dean. “After she brought him back from the dead and allowed him to seek his revenge by going on yet another killing rampage, she continued to use him for her own purposes.”

“Damn, buddy. You got issues,” Dean said as his eyes landed on the headless man.

Sebastian’s only reply was his signature shrug, clearly unbothered by what he did.

“So, what’s the connection between Priscilla and the people that she killed in this town?” Sam asked.

“From what Sebby showed me, it seems like she was going after witch hunters and people that wronged her,” you answered as you turned towards Sebastian. “No wonder you and Priscilla work so well. You both have a knack for killing people in the name of revenge, but I’m curious. Are you still killing out of anger or because Priscilla is forcing you?”

Sebastian turned away from you slightly as Sam and Dean raised an eyebrow at his actions. You saw the familiar motion of his shoulders slumping and you couldn’t help but feel troubled. You reached over to Sebastian and placed a gentle hand on his broad shoulder. His body shifted in your direction, acknowledging your gesture.

“I won’t allow Priscilla to control you anymore. You might have done bad things in the past, but I can see that you’re not the same person that you were before,” you began as you looked at the headless figure. “I don’t know how to give you redemption, but we’ll do everything in our power to stop Priscilla and free you from this.”

Sebastian raised a hand of his own and placed it over yours, giving it an appreciative squeeze. It was such a strange turn of events in these last few hours, but Sam and Dean couldn’t help but smile at the scene before them. They felt just as determined to help the headless man.

The next couple of days were spent searching for any possible contact that the victims had with Priscilla. You and the brothers spoke with local authorities including the relatives and friends of the victims to see if anyone in the town could identify Priscilla. Unfortunately, no one was able to provide any information regarding the eluding witch.   

As night fell, you spent your time getting to know the headless man that you had befriended. You could talk about literally anything and he seemed more than happy to listen to you ramble on. On the other hand, Sam couldn’t help but feel slightly annoyed by the attention that you had been giving Sebastian. As he watched you interact with Sebastian, a grumpy look settled over his face.

“Don’t worry, Sammy. You’ll get your girlfriend back soon,” Dean teased as he handed a beer to his younger brother.

“I can’t believe I’m jealous over a headless guy,” Sam mumbled as he took a small sip of his drink.

“It’s funny though. It’s like watching an owner gush over her pet,” Dean chuckled. “Maybe you should get her a pet.”

“So that it can steal her attention? Nope,” Sam replied with a grin. “Plus, I thought you hated pets.”

“I do,” Dean replied nonchalantly. “But it’s much more fun messing with you.”

The happy chatter came to a swift end as Sebastian stood up abruptly from his seat. You looked at him in confusion, wondering what had triggered his odd behavior. You stood up as well when you realized what was happening.

“Guys, it’s Priscilla. I think she’s trying to contact him.”

Dean and Sam stood up quickly, placing their drinks on the lamp table next to the couch. After waiting a couple of seconds to see what Sebastian would do next, he turned in your direction and extended his hand towards you.

“You want us to follow you?” you asked, hoping this was the breakthrough you guys needed.

The headless figure bowed towards you slightly, giving you your answer.

“Alright then, lead us to her,” you said taking his hand as he provided you with an image of the witch’s location.

The four of you found yourselves in the Impala once more, this time riding in comfortable silence as you all prepared yourselves to fight Priscilla. Fifteen minutes later, the four of you left the vehicle, armed to the teeth as you walked towards a small, isolated house not too far from where the shack was found.

You and the Winchesters followed behind Sebastian as he made his way through the front door of the dimly lit house. With weapons drawn, your group stayed alert as you took in the new surroundings. The home looked completely normal, but you knew that Priscilla was waiting somewhere for her headless servant.

Sebastian eventually led the three of you to an opened entryway that led into a large study room. Once your group entered the room, your eyes landed on the back of the familiar dark-haired witch.

“Welcome back, Sebastian. I wondered where you had gone off to because you weren’t guarding the sha-” Priscilla began, but quickly stopped once she had seen that the headless man was not alone. Shock immediately made its way to her face when her eyes landed on you.

“Charlotte? How the hell is this possible?” she began as her lips began to curl into a scowl. “You were hanged!”

“I’m sorry to break it to you, but I’m not Charlotte. I don’t know why I look like her, but that’s currently the least of my problems,” you replied calmly. “Right now, I suggest you let Sebastian go.”

“You act just like her too, invading my home and threatening me. You witch hunters are all the same,” Priscilla sneered as she faced Sebastian. “And _you_. After all I’ve done, this is how you repay me for my kindness?”

Sebastian’s grip tightened on the handle of his axe. You could tell from his posture that he was on edge.

“Witch hunter? You mean Charlotte was a witch hunter?” Sam questioned, wanting to gain more insight on the history behind the witch.

A grin replaced the scowl on the witch’s face as she looked at Sam deviously.

“Let me tell you a small story. Charlotte’s family were descendants of witch hunters that had been hunting covens for centuries,” Priscilla explained as her eyes drifted toward you. “Naturally, Charlotte and her family came after my coven and killed everyone except for one.”

“Let me guess, it was you,” Dean stated unamused.

“Exactly. So I decided the best way to avenge my fallen sisters was by letting Charlotte suffer the way we suffered,” Priscilla crooned as her gray eyes finally landed on Sebastian. “I used a spell that allowed me to look exactly like her and decided to scare a few folks with my magic.”

Your eyes widened and you turned to see Sebastian’s frame shaking. The sudden realization that the witch had caused Charlotte’s death had him seething with rage.

“That’s why they executed her for witchcraft,” Sam started as he glared at the conniving witch. “You fooled the town into believing that she was a witch.”

“And you know what was even better? The fact that her lover turned to me for help and became my servant,” Priscilla laughed harshly as she looked between you and Sebastian. “But it seems like Charlotte doesn’t intend on staying dead because she clearly lives in you.”

Having heard enough, the headless man charged towards Priscilla with the full intent of killing her. Quickly chanting something, Priscilla quickly flicked her wrist, sending Sebastian flying to the side.

“Sebastian!” you cried out as the witch began walking towards the three of you. She turned her head toward the headless man.

“I can always get someone else to do my dirty work, Sebastian. You can perish along with your new girlfriend.”

The witch turned her attention back to you and the brothers and flicked her wrist once more. The guns that you held in your hands went flying, catching the three of you off guard. Before any of you could do anything, Priscilla chanted another spell, causing the three of you to levitate into the air. You and the brothers struggled to breathe as Priscilla began to cut off your air supply.

“Isn’t it funny? You’re all going to die the same way as Charlotte, minus the ropes of course,” giggled the witch.

Black spots began to dot the edges of your vision as you began to teeter on the edge of unconsciousness. Suddenly, you and the Winchesters fell to the floor and began coughing as you inhaled the oxygen that you were deprived of.

Sebastian grabbed Priscilla, tossing her violently against a wall. Sebastian stalked towards her as she slid down towards the floor. Raising his axe high into the air, he swung it down swiftly but stopped abruptly when she raised her hand in the air.

“You’re a fool if you think you can defeat me!” Priscilla yelled angrily. “Remember, I made you. Now go kill them.”

Sebastian tried to resist Priscilla’s magic, but was easily overcome by the strength of it. He made his way over to your recovering group and began to attack with his axe. Barely missing the sharp metal blade, you noticed the witch making an attempt to escape the room.

You quickly grabbed your fallen gun off the floor and aimed your weapon at her calf. Firing your gun, you hit Priscilla causing her to fall in mid-run. She cried out in pain as she held her bleeding leg.

The brothers attempted to distract Sebastian as you ran over to the injured witch. Being commanded to protect Priscilla, the headless man turned towards you as you began pointing your weapon at her.

“I’ll never forgive you for what you did, Charlotte!” Priscilla screamed in a failed attempt to buy time.

“I told you, I’m not Charlotte, but I will finish what she started,” you replied coldly.

Priscilla eyed Sebastian behind you as he began to swing his axe towards your neck.

“Y/N!” Sam yelled, fearing that you might get killed this time.

Blood splattered against the floor, staining the polished surface. Priscilla’s head made contact with the floor as red rivers made their way down her forehead from the bullet that pierced her skull.

You sighed in relief, glad that the witch was finally dead after causing so much trouble. You turned around to see if the three men were alright. You almost had a heart attack when you realized how close Sebastian’s axe was near your head.

“Holy crap, Sebby!” you exclaimed as you backed away from the raised weapon.

Stepping back, the headless figure dropped his axe to the ground as Sam and Dean walked over to the both of you.

“So, what now?” Dean asked. “Priscilla’s dead, but he’s still here.”

As if to answer Dean’s question, Sebastian’s body began to glow white, causing the three of you to move away cautiously and cover your eyes. When the light had faded to a low dim, you looked up and gasped at Sebastian.

“Hello, Y/N,” smiled a no-longer-headless Sebastian.

“Oh my God…” you started as you looked at the soldier in wonder. “You’re normal again.”

“And I have you to thank for that,” Sebastian said as he took a step in front of you. “Although there is no way that I can repay my debt to you and the Winchesters, I’ll be forever grateful to the three of you for freeing me.”

Sebastian bent over slightly towards your face and placed a soft kiss on your cheek, causing your face to heat up. Dean smirked slightly, seeing Sam’s jaw tick in irritation.

The soldier looked at the brothers and nodded towards them before speaking to the younger Winchester.

“Make sure you never let her go,” Sebastian smiled sadly at Sam. Sam nodded in response to the soldier, fully intent on always protecting you.

The tall soldier backed away from you, the image of him disappearing as light began to engulf his being.

“Bye, Sebastian,” you spoke lowly as tears gathered in your eyes.

“Take care, darling,” was the last words you heard from your colonial friend before he faded away.

You stood there for a moment, staring into the blank spot where your friend had just stood. You wondered briefly where he had gone, his fate unknown due to his past crimes. You just prayed that some power had rejoined him with Charlotte.

“I guess it’s over,” Dean spoke to no one in particular. “Guess we should go out to celebrate.”

Dean patted his younger brother on the back and left the room to go start up the car. Sam walked over to you, hugging you affectionately as you snuggled into his warmth.

“Do you think he’s back with Charlotte?” you asked the tall Winchester.

“I don’t know honestly, but hopefully he’ll see her again,” Sam answered as he rubbed your back with his hand. “But, right now, I’m just happy that you’re mine again.”

You laughed at your boyfriend’s words and reached up to place a chaste kiss on his lips. After you both pulled away you responded.

“I will always be yours, Sam.”


End file.
